unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
A Hunter's Adventures
This is the story of how I became a Digimon Hunter (Fanfiction by Johnny) 'The Origin of Adventure' "Go! Coronamon!" I shouted. "Don't worry Johnny." He responded. How did I get myself into this. And then I remembered. ---- I was ... I was at the park that day then a bright white light just came out of no where, I went through and then I appeard into a world with a bronzish kinda redish tint like the color of rust and everything was covered in green moss even though the land scaping still looked like the city. Anyways I heard a scream I ran towards it and then I found to monster like creatures one big and the other small "Are you okay?" I asked in a nervous tone. "Huh, who's there? Come out no one will scare me EmperorGreymon!" He said. I got scared from see EmperorGreymon because he was so big, anyways then I said, "Me, over her." "Oh I see, you must be brave to come he...uhh." Said EmperorGreymon. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Don't worry about me I just got hurt a bit." EmperorGreymon responded. "I may be able to help." I said as I walked towards EmperorGreymon and saw that he was damaged very badly and recently. I then took what I could find and I used the stuff to help heal EmperorGreymon. "There you go, does that feel better?" I asked. "Yes but ... they're coming." EmperorGreymon stated. "But your hurt you shouldn't fight." I said. "But I must protect Coronamon." EmperorGreymon Demanded. And from behind came out the smaller creature. "I'll protect him!" I shouted. "But what could you do?" EmperorGreymon Asked. "Exactly you can do nothing but be destoryed" Said an old man with a clock-like creature behind him he then tossed me a silver device, and as soon as I caught it, it turned orange. "You can use this to protect the 2 digimon." The man said. "Digimon? What is a digimon?" I asked. "Look at the creatures behind you." He said. I turned and noticed EmperorGreymon and Coronamon and then I realized what he was talking about. I then turned to ask the man how to use the machine but he dissappeard. In the distance I saw a group of other Digimon and as they were in sight EmperorGreymon stood up. "Attack." Said a deep voice. "Get away from here and take Coronamon." Yelled EmperorGreymon. "Well I Johnny will stay and help both of you, but if I only knew how to use this thing I could be a bigger help." I Said. A ray was shoot at EmperorGreymon's weak wound which caused him to fall down and begin to disappear. "Johnny take the power of the flames, the sun and use it to protect Coronamon." He said. "But how can I, I don't know how to use this." I said in disapointment. "Your heart will tell you what to do, listen to it and you'll know." He managed to say. "But wait." I said as teardrops began to run down my face. "You can't leave me or Coronamon now that I just met you. Please don't go!" I said. "Don't worry, we may meet again some day, but until then, Good-bye." He said and he disappeared. And from where he was a ball of light went into my device. I turned and noticed a bigger digimon. I pointed at it and with tears from the pain of seeing EmperorGreymon disappear I said "You .. You don't diserve to be here, you distroy others for pleasure, you have cruelness in your heart ... I won't forgive you for this!!!" "I MetalPhantomon won't let you." It said. Listen to your heart, I thought what could it mean I stood up. "GO CORONAMON! Mega Digivolve!" I shouted. A blinding light came from where Coronamon was standing and after the light dulled enough to see I saw Coronamon was nowhere to be found instead in his place was a bigger digimon. "Johnny," It said, "It's me Coronamon I just Digivolved to Apollomon." "Well then go Apollomon! Do this for EmperorGreymon!" I shouted. "Arrow of Apollo!" Said Apollomon and he continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on its hands at MetalPhantomon. MetalPhantomon tried to escape Apollomon's Power but was too late his data disappeard and floated around me and Apollomon. "We did it." Apollomon said with a weakened voice. He then collapsed on the ground and became Coronamon again he look like he was hurt from battle even though he was never attacked. "Coronamon!" I screamed as I ran to him. I turned around and then notice the mysterious old man was behind me. "See this data floating around? Its MetalPhantomon's data you can use your Xros Loader to capture his data and..." He said. "...NO!" I interupted," I won't take him because of the damage he has done to us and because no one should be forced to do stuff against their will. Let's go." I said and Coronamon came into the device. Afterwards on my way home I said "Coronamon that power EmperorGreymon gave us it's too powerful, it takes a lot of energy from you so we shouldn't use it as much." "Johnny, do you really think we'll see EmperorGreymon one day again?" Asked Coronamon. "I hope so Coronamon, I hope so." I said as we headed home during sunset. 'The Storm Of Friendship' “Johnny! Wake up!” Coronamon Shouted from the Orange Xros Loader I got from EmperorGreymon. “Coronamon I told you I can’t let anyone know about you or what happened, even though I wish I could tell my friends.” I said. “At least let me out of here.” Coronamon pleaded. “Fine just wait.” I responded. I then changed clothes and grabbed the Xros Loader and ran outside to the park in the center of the downtown. “Ready?” I asked, and I proceeded to raise my Xros Loader and said, “Time Shift!” a white portal appeared in front of me and I stepped through it. “Reload Coronamon!” I shouted. A light flashed on my Xros Loader and Coronamon appeared beside me. “It feels great to walk again. Do we really have to do this all the time?” Coronamon asked me. “Yeah, bad stuff can happen to you if we’re not careful.” I said. “Well so…“ Coronamon got interrupted. "...Help! Help!" Someone shouted. "Who was that?" I asked. "Help! Someone, anyone help!" Someone shouted. "I think its coming from that way!" Coronamon stated. We both headed into the direction of the voice. There were many strange slime-like digimon attacking a blue digimon. "Nume-Sludge" All the slime-like digimon said as they threw green slime balls at the blue digimon. "Coronamon, let's help him" I said. "Corona-Knuckle!" Coronamon shouted and his fist gets covered with flames and he attacks the slime digimon. All of them run away. "Thanks for saving me back there I was attack by those carzy Numemon. Hi my name's Veemon." The blue digimon said. "Well good to see you. I'm Johnny and this is my digimon Coronamon." I said. "Nice too..." Coronamon said as he gets grabbed by a rushing digimon heading his way. "Coronamon!" Both Veemon and I said. "Help!" Coronamon Shouted. The beastly digimon carries Coronamon far away. "Oh no! AeroVeedramon is taking Coronamon away!" Veemon exclaimed. "AeroVeedramon?" I asked. "Johnny, I wanna help its the least I can do since you two saved me." Veemon said. "Thanks, but we need to hurry!" I responded. We both then ran in the direction where AeroVeedramon ran to. Soon enough both of us stopped infront of a giant temple ruins and at the top we saw Coronamon. "Coronamon, but what's AeroVeedramon doing?" I asked. "Oh no!" Veemon said. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "AeroVeedramon is trying to obtain Coronamon's data?" Veemon responded. "But that means..." I said. "...Coronamon will die." Veemon finished my sentence. "We have to stop him!" I demanded. Both of us then proceded to run up the steps to the top where we saw Coronamon lieing down on a stone table starting to disappear. "Coronamon! Coronamon! What's happening?" I asked. "He's dieing, I'm sorry Johnny" Veemon frowned. "No! I won't let him die! Not him too." I cried, and as tears ran down my face. ---- I was a boy around 6 years old my sister was sick, she wanted to play a game with me, but I told her to rest like our parents told us but she wouldn't listen. We played but I was worried, about her we heard our parents openning the door and as soon as they came in she fainted. They rushed her to the hospital, but the doctor said it was too late. ---- "No! Coronamon! Your my friend Coronamon! I'd do anything to help you!" I cried. Suddenly a blue light pillar came out of nowhere, and after the light dimmed down a shoe-like thing with a horn appeared. "It's the Digi-Egg of Friendship!" Veemon said. "The what?" I asked. "They are special Digi-Eggs that ancient digimon used to used to digivolve stronger than normal. Quick Johnny use it! We may still be able to save Coronamon if we defeat AeroVeedramon." Veemon exclaimed. "But how?" I asked. "Listen to your heart!" Veemon said, but I heard the voice of EmperorGreymon. "Digi-Armor Energize!" I shouted and a big flash of light surrounded Veemon. "Raidramon!" Veemon with a new body said. "I'm guessing your the same Veemon but now your Raidramon." Johnny said. "You got it." Raidramon said. "V-Breath Arrow!" AeroVeedramon said as he shots V-shaped heat beams from his mouth aiming at Raidramon. Raidramon evades the attacks. "Electric Bite!" Raidramon said and he bites AeroVeedramon's arm with a electrified bite. "Magnum Crusher!" AeroVeedramon said and he speeds towards Raidramon with his fist covered in glowing energy. "Lightning Blade!" Raidramon said and fires a lightning bolt from the arrow from its head towards AeroVeedramon. Both impact each other and a big flash of light appears and AeroVeedramon turns into data, some of the data goes into Coronamon. Coronamon then starts to wake up. "What happened?" Coronamon asked scratching his head. "It's a long story." I said and both Raidramon and I start laughing. Raidramon turns back to Veemon. "Thanks Veemon." "Johnny I should be thanking you you saved me when you didn't have to, and you too Coronamon." Veemon said. "It's nothing." Coronamon said. "How about I come with you guys?" Veemon asked. "Sure, if Johnny wants to." Coronamon said. "Of course we're friends now." I said. Veemon and Coronamon both went inside my Xros Loader. "Let's go home" I said. 'The Rock Of The DigiQuartz' I woke up and got ready to go outside to venture into the DigiQuartz, when suddenly someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Where do you think your going!" A male voice said. "Look Liam I'm a bit busy I have to do stuff." I said. "You keep doing this. I thought you were gonna..." Liam pause, "...go there." "I have no reason to. No, I'm going to the park a bit I promised someone I'd go." I responded. "Good, well um see ya." Liam sympathetically "Yeah" I barely said. To be continued... 'The Wolf Of Justice' 'The Digimon King' 'The Cat And The Armadillo' 'Digimon Gallery' ' Images (1).jpg|EmperorGreymon Coronamon b.png|Coronamon MetalPhantomon.jpg|MetalPhantomon Apollomon.png|Apollomon Numemon.jpg|Numemon Veemon.jpg|Veemon AeroVeedramon.jpg|AeroVeedramon DigiEgg_Friendship.gif|Digi-Egg Of Friendship Raidramon.jpg|Raidramon ' Category:Fanfiction Category:Story Category:XrosHearts